


Earning Your Keep

by Tomoka0013



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Arrogant Bi-Han, Asshole Bi-Han, Cocky Kuai Liang, Confident Kuai Liang, Dry Humping, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013
Summary: Ok, strap yourselves in and buckle up lovelies because we’re going on a wild ride. This is going to be a multichapter fanfic with each of the canon Lin Kuei. Each chapter will consist of a different member of the Lin Kuei and will involve different positions, scenarios etc. I really wanted to have fun with this one and challenge myself to write not only different kharacters, but hopefully write different and exciting new sexual encounters. There will of course be familiar favorites too, the tentative chapters are 1. The Introduction 2. Smoke, 3. Tundra, 4. Cyrax, 5. Sektor, 6. Sub-Zero and possibly a 7th chapter involving Enenra.Summary: You are a maid who has spent her entire life being raised in the Lin Kuei Temple under the care of the Head Maid Madame Zhou. Each day offers different chores and different tasks and with that comes a whole new set of challenges after you manage to catch the eye of certain Lin Kuei elite warriors.Please Note that the warnings may change and the tags will be updated with each chapter. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3Updated: 10/25/2020 Added Tundra's Chapter (Kuai Liang x F!Reader) tags Spanking, Fingering, Loss of Virginity
Relationships: Bi-Han/Reader, Cyrax (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Cyrax (Mortal Kombat)/You, Enenra/Reader, Enenra/You, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/You, Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/You, Sektor (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Sektor (Mortal Kombat)/You, Smoke (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Smoke (Mortal Kombat)/You, Sub-Zero (Bi-Han)/Female Reader, Sub-Zero (Bi-Han)/Reader, Sub-Zero/Reader, Sub-Zero/You, Tundra | Kuai Liang/ Reader, Tundra/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Introduction: Life in the Temple

** Introduction: Life in the Temple **

You roll around groggily in bed, still sore from yesterday’s long hard work as you’re greeted with the familiar cold draft that always seemed to linger in your small, shared room in the maid’s quarters. A shiver runs through your body as you groan and roll over and pull your knees up to your chest. You hate Tuesdays and Thursdays. They were laundry day for you and pounding the heavy loads of clothing against the rocks in the creek was cold, punishing work. You never got the easy job of putting it on the line to dry, oh no, that job was reserved for the kept maids. The ones who had coin and protection from the Lin Kuei warriors who didn’t want to share the brothel girls with other men. You slowly sit up, your aching shoulders popping in protest at your labored movement. You greatly prefer Wednesdays and Saturdays, you got to spend those days in front of the nice warm fire, chopping vegetables, stewing meats, and steaming endless pots of rice.

Today was Friday however, not the worst day of the week but not your favorite. Fridays are for mending, which you would happily take over laundry or scrubbing any day of the week. It was usually tedious, repetitive work, patching torn uniforms all day long, but it was exciting because you had freedom to talk and gossip with your fellow maids as well as getting to meet and talk to many of the young warriors the temple housed. The thought of interacting with the others had you looking forward to your day. You are used to the work and the routine; after all, you grew up in the confined walls of the Lin Kuei temple. Your Mother had been one of the concubines in the _Yonghegong_ (Palace of Eternal Harmony), but she had gone to great lengths to ensure you would not follow in her footsteps, something you felt a little jealous about on the rare chance you got to visit with her and could see all the finery she had accumulated from her many patrons over the years. She passed away three years ago and sadly very little of her finery remained as it had gone to the doctors trying to treat her illness to no avail, it didn’t matter much to you though, what use did a maid have for bejeweled hair combs and necklaces, they’d only get in the way. You did have a pair of exquisite bracelets you had managed to save as a memento of your Mother, you kept them in small locked chest under your bed and wore them on special days like New Years and the Dragon Boat Festival or the rare occasion you were permitted to go to town not on official errands.

You stretch your arms over your head with a loud yawn as you finally manage to pry yourself out of bed, fearing the wrath of Madame Zhou, the head maid. Madame Zhou really wasn’t as bad as the others made her out to be, hardly deserving of the title “Dragon Lady”. She practically raised you herself when your mother left to resume her life in the _Yonghegong,_ she did, however; like to hold you to a higher standard than the other girls, so it was best to stay on her good side. There aren’t a lot of maids besides Madame Zhou and yourself, maybe around 50 other girls or so, you’d never really bothered to count, the numbers were low since part of the Lin Kuei discipline required their warriors to pitch in with chores as well, your job was their punishment. You slap your cheeks lightly in an attempt to wake yourself up as you make your way towards the door as you bundle yourself in a thick, fur robe and head out into the bracing cold to draw water from the well for your morning bath.

You barely manage to stifle a yawn as you nearly run head long into possibly the tallest, most terrifying, yet devastatingly handsome man you’ve ever laid eyes on. Though you’ve never been formally introduced to him, you know beyond a shadow of a doubt the man in front of you is Sub-Zero, the pride of the Lin Kuei, a cold and cruel man that some dared to whisper was inhuman. Your throat runs dry as you stop dead in your tracks and try to sneak a better peak of him, immediately aware that he was shirtless despite the cold winter winds and snow that whipped through the stone courtyard. “G-good morning,” you whisper, trying to find your voice, terrified your silence might provoke his well-known wrath.

He doesn’t even acknowledge your presence. He silently pulls the bucket from the well before pouring the icy water over his short hair, tousling it aggressively with his hand before dumping the rest over his broad shoulders and bulging pecs. The water seems to crystalize and bead up almost instantaneously against his lightly tanned skin. Sub-Zero shakes his head rapidly from side to side as the water turns to ice in his ebony locks, “fucking hell, it’s too early for this shit,” he mutters before frowning and flexing his shoulders back, the action sending the ice cascading from his cut body, tinkling like broken glass against the stone floor. He finally turns to you and flashes you a shit-eating grin, his cold, piercing, ice-blue eyes surveying you like a ferocious bear sizing up its prey “you keep gawking at me with your mouth open like that, girl, and I’ll put it to work.”

Your jaw snaps shut almost instinctively as your face flushes hot from the suggestive words the assassin so brazenly wields. “I-I’m sorry s-sir,” you manage to whimper out before realizing Sub-Zero was no longer standing before you at the well, his long strides had taken him clear across the courtyard in the time it took you to find your voice. You try and get a hold of yourself, to calm your racing heartbeat as you finally regain yourself you notice that it seemed slightly warmer all of a sudden. Finally, you step up to the well and realize there is already a full bucket of water waiting for you on the rim. You smile to yourself and wiggle your nose as you feel your cheeks burning with embarrassment, “maybe he isn’t as bad as everyone says he is,” you hum to yourself as you fill your basin and return to your chambers.

You stoke the fire and stir the water in the basin, for once grateful you woke up on time instead of spending those few, precious extra moments in bed. “Tardy girls get ice cold baths, punctual girls get nice warm ones,” you hum softly, repeating a phrase Madame Zhou must have said to you a thousand times. You carefully carry the basin to the bathhouse as you disrobe and leave your things in a basket by the door. You set the basin down and sit on one of the rickety wooden stools before dipping the cotton cloth into the hot water and go about cleaning yourself and trying to soothe your aching muscles. A few quiet, blissful moments pass before you towel off and change into your daily attire and make your way to the kitchen for breakfast. Breakfast is the same as it has been for as long as you can remember, lightly flavored congee and youtiao, there’s nothing fancy about the meal, but it warms your body and will keep you satisfied until the mid-day meal.

“Stay away from him,” Madame Zhou’s disapproving voice cuts through your thoughts as you pause mid bite.

“Who? What are you talking about?” you blink at her completely dumbfounded for a moment before the realization sets in and you feel your face heat up again at the memory of your encounter at the well.

“Don’t play dumb girl, Sub-Zero. Stay away from Sub-Zero. Find a protector if you so desire it, but not that one. He’ll eat you alive, that man goes through women like water, no one holds his attention for long. Not even the girls in the brothel can satiate his thirst for conquest, an inexperienced, naïve little girl like you would only end up broken,” Madame Zhou chastises you sternly a scowl plastered on her painted face.

You look down as you push what’s left of your congee around the bowl, “you have nothing to fear Madame, I might be clumsy from time to time and inexperienced in the ways of men, but I’m not stupid, I know I have nothing to offer him. Besides, I have my sights set on someone else, someone I may actually stand a chance with.”

“Good,” her face softens slightly as she pats your head, “now finish up and see to it that you do a proper job mending today, I don’t want to hear any more complaints.”

“Yes ma’am,” you nod as you hurry to gulp down the rest of your porridge and shove the last bite of youtiao in your mouth before slipping out of the kitchen and into the grand stone hallways.


	2. Lost in the Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoke visits the reader while she's mending gear for the day and it leads to a wild ride. :)
> 
> This chapter includes: First kiss, first time giving a hand job, thigh riding and first orgasm

You make your way down the long stone pathway, twisting and turning through the complex with an ease and grace only one who had lived there their entire life possibly could. Smiling as you go, hoping you might get a chance to see the man you had briefly mentioned to Madame Zhou, seeing him would surely put thoughts of the cryomancer out of your head. “He’s so tall though, like a mountain,” you say absent mindedly, not realizing one of your friends and fellow maids Zhilan is sneaking up behind you.

She grabs you by both shoulders, “oh ho? Who is? Who have you been looking at without me my little x _iǎo zhū_ (literally “piglet” but it’s used as an affectionate term between close friends)?”

“Zhilan-Jiějiě (big sis)! Don’t sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack,” you bemoan as she ruffles your hair and peers eagerly in your face awaiting your answer. “I-it was Tomáš I was talking about, wh-who else would I mention,” you look away as soon as you feel your face flush with your lie.

Zhilan moves in front of you and grabs your cheeks giving them a playful pinch, “oh no it’s not, first of all he’s tall, but he’s no mountain and second of all you get excited and stupid talking about Tomáš, not weird and evasive. So, spill x _iǎo zhū_ ,” she all but demands.

You puff your cheeks out the best you can given the situation in a defiant little pout, “fiiiiiiine,” you relent albeit reluctantly. “I wasn’t talking about Tomáš, I uh ran into Sub-Zero at the well this morning.”

“Sub-Zero? **_THE_** Sub-Zero?” she asks enthusiastically as you nod in agreement, “you lucky little thing! What’s he like? Other than tall, is he handsome? I bet he is, I’ve met his younger brother before. Oh! Oh! Is he really as terrifying and lecherous as all the girls say he is?”

All you can do is nod as the two of you make your way to the mending quarters, “is he ever. To begin with he’s easily a foot if not more, taller than me, seriously I felt like a little girl again next to him. If that’s not intimidating enough, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, in this freezing weather, it was like the cold was nothing to him, he even dumped water straight from the well all over himself.” You pause and subconsciously lick your lips before you continue, “then there’s the way he talks, so arrogant, and confident, I guess I was gawking at him, because who wouldn’t, he’s ridiculously good looking, but the smug bastard just smirked at me and told me to ‘close my mouth before he put it to good use’ I swear I died on the spot Jiějiě!”

Zhilan just grins at you with a dreamy somewhat lewd expression, “a man like that could put my mouth to work anytime he wanted to.”

“Jiějiě!” you smack her arm as you go to pick up your pile of clothes to mend for the day, “you’re awful I swear! If Madame Zhou heard you talking like that, she’d beat you for sure!”

“It’d be worth it if I got a piece of Sub-Zero first!” she giggles sticking her tongue out at you as she sets her own pile down and goes to retrieve the sewing kits.

The two of you spend the rest of the morning gossiping about this and that, Zhilan continuing to grill you for every possible detail she can about your encounter with Sub-Zero before she decides to head to lunch. “You go on ahead Zhilan-Jiějiě, I want to finish this pair of pants up first, I’ll meet you there,” no sooner had Zhilan left for lunch you hear slow, heavy footsteps approaching.

“Zlatíčko (my little darling), are there any clean cotton strips lying around?” a soft, deep voice calls to you before waving his hand in front of your eyes trying to get your attention.

“To-Tomáš!” you perk up as you realize who’s in front of you, suddenly forgetting your hunger for food as your stomach flip flops with the excitement of his arrival. “Oh, right, cotton cloth,” you reply belatedly, standing up in a hurry sending Sektor’s ripped pants cascading to the floor in a heap. “What do you need cotton strips for anyway?” you ask with you back turned to him.

Tomáš grimaced and he held his shoulder as he heaved a loud sigh, “Sektor got a little too carried away this morning while sparring, who knew Sub-Zero bashing his head into the ground every other day would make him so angry.”

You crinkle your nose at the mention of the cryomancer, “ him again,” you mutter, “why does everyone talk about Sub-Zero all the time, I ran into him at the well this morning and Madame Zhou and Zhilan-Jiějiě haven’t shut up about him. What’s so great about him anyway? If you ask me, he seems pretty damn rude,” you puff your cheeks out with a scowl as you turn to face Smoke.

He raises an eyebrow in mirth as he takes in your clearly flustered face, “he can be very rude, but you know zlatíčko, he’s not all bad. He did basically take me in and raise me alongside his younger brother, Tundra.”

You flush with embarrassment and gesture to Smoke to sit down on your chair as you cut some non-descript cotton into long strips, “I-I didn’t know that.” You push him into the chair when he refuses to do some on his own. “Come on, off with the shirt, you can’t reach that gash on the back of your shoulder blade and we both know it.” You frown as you dip a strip into some clean water to use as a makeshift washcloth, “you’re so stubborn Tomáš, you should have gone to the infirmary and let one of the physicians clean and treat this properly.”

Smoke gives you a shy smile before pulling his shirt over his head, that coy expression doesn’t last long as it quickly becomes a lecherous grin as he pulls you into his lap. “Maybe I just wanted the excuse to see you, it’s not like Sektor can do any serious damage,” groans as you squirm uncomfortably in his lap and brush up against his half hard cock.

“To-Tomáš,” you manage to squeak out before the Czech’s soft lips are on yours, you part yours instinctively as you feel his warm tongue running along your lower lip, seeking entrance, the wet cotton in your hand falling to the floor forgotten. You moan against him as Tomáš cups the back of your head, drawing you in closer as he slowly and sensually pries your lips apart and dips his tongue into your warm cavern, you tangle your fingers in his long, silky hair as you open your mouth wider. You’re entirely lost in the moment and sensation as his tongue entwines and twirls around yours as your clumsy, inexperienced tongue tries frantically to mimic his skilled movements. You whine as you feel arousal pooling between your legs and shift side to side in the smoke user’s lap trying to alleviate some of the mounting pressure.

Smoke breaks the kiss and groans your name huskily as you inadvertently grind against his now fully erect cock, straining against the confines of this pants, the pink tip of it just peaking up over the waistband of his pants. “Fuck, look at what you’ve done,” he growls playfully gesturing down to his proud cock before he easily repositions you to straddle one of his muscular thighs.

You let out an unexpectedly loud moan as he hikes up the sides of your dress and starts grinding his thigh against your panty-clad pussy. Immediately your hands fly to your mouth to quiet yourself. You squeeze your eyes shut and bite your lower lip hard as Smoke repeats the action, using one of his strong arms to pry your hand away before sticking it down his pants. You make a soft, surprised noise as your fingers close around his velvety, hard cock, the weight of it in your hand feeling so foreign yet so perfect all at the same time as you give it an experimental squeeze.

“That’s it zlatíčko,” Tomáš groans as he wraps one of his big, calloused hands around your smaller one to help teach and guide you. He shifts a bit to allow himself to pull his pants down enough to free his trapped erection, the action pulling another whimper for you as it forces you to rock your hips against his thigh. He guides your hand down his shaft, then up to the head, and back down again, repeating the actions a few times as his cock seemed to grow and swell fuller in your petite hand.

You pant softly against him as his free hand encourages your hips to keep moving, rocking back and forth against his rock-hard thigh, the sensation quickly becoming overwhelming for your inexperienced body. You tremble in his grip and cease your movements opting to try and focus on pleasing Smoke, you pick up quickly what he seems to enjoy as your hand strokes his cock steadily. You earn a satisfied groan as you lightly squeeze the tip of his cock and brush your thumb across it smearing the clear liquid leaking from the tip along the sensitive head of his cock. You can’t help but moan again feeling more moisture between your legs, soaking your panties, and leaving a wet stain on Smoke’s pants as he continues to guide your hand, twisting it around his sensitive cockhead. He bucks up into your grip, driving his thigh against every sensitive inch of your clothed cunt. “Ahhh Tomáš, ahhh,” you pant his name out in a desperate voice you don’t even recognize at first. You hips are moving freely on their own now, trying to keep up with your hand as you stroke his cock, no longer needing his guidance.

“Un, můj bože (my god) y/n, that’s so good, just like that. You’re doing such a good job,” Tomáš praises before leaning forward to capture your mouth again in a much more rushed, fervent kiss. His hands find your hips as he helps you ride his thigh, not allowing you to let up this time went you start shaking and jerking in his grasp. He keeps driving his leg against your drenched core, his face flushed with exertion as he squeezes and gropes your hips.

You cry and moan against his hot mouth, the sounds muffled and swallowed up by the smoke user’s demanding tongue, you feel lightheaded, dizzy as his thigh continues to buck and grind against your pussy. The pressure feels so wonderful you’re afraid you might melt; you loop your free arm around his shoulder as your nails dig into his lithe back and even in your pleasure induced haze, you’re careful of his injury. You eyes squeeze shut as the heat and pressure coiled tightly in your lower stomach finally burst, your entire body goes rigid in his grasp before you tremble uncontrollably as wave after wave of pleasure washes over your inexperienced body. The feeling was addictive, like nothing you had ever experienced before as your toes curl in your shoes and your hips jerk weakly against his thigh, riding out the last bit of pleasure.

Smoke pulls away from your mouth to groan loudly, “that’s my girl, shit, you look so good cumming on my thigh like that.” He grunts as he begins bucking his hips up into your tightly closed fist chasing his own release. It doesn’t take much longer and soon you can feel Tomáš’ cock twitching in your hand as his thick, hot cum paints his stomach and your hand white. 

You gasp in surprise, eyes fixated on his spasming cock as you blush at the feeling of the thick sticky liquid coating your hand. You’re suddenly very shy as you come down from your high and bury your head in the crook of Tomáš’ neck, too embarrassed to look him directly in his eyes anymore. “I-I have to get to lunch, Zhilan will wonder where I am,” you whisper softly, not wanting to leave but at the same time not really ready to let things progress any further with Tomáš. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to, but at the same time you wanted to take things slowly, you hoped that it wouldn’t be too much of a disappointment to the smoke user.

Tomáš tips your head up and gives you a chaste kiss on the lips, “that’s probably for the best, I wouldn’t want to rush into anything you may not be ready for, I need to head back anyway. The last thing I need is for Bi-Han to get word of what I’m up to and try and hunt you down and claim you first.” He chuckles while he helps you to your feet and smooths down your dress and best, he can before pulling his shirt back on and reaching for the strips of cotton. “I’ll see you soon zlatíčko,” he gives you a genuine and satisfied smile as he presses a kiss to your forehead and walks out the door.

You take a moment or two to compose yourself before hurrying off to the dining hall, trying to come up with a good excuse to give Zhilan on your way, though you know full well she would get the truth out of you one way or another. You can’t seem to get the silly grin off your faces and you practically skip down the corridor knowing your good mood would last the rest of the day.


	3. Cold Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending all day in town doing various errands for the Lin Kuei you pick up some new armor for Tundra, but you end up getting more than you bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to play around a have a little bit of fun with this chapter, I personally like to think that Kuai Liang was probably a lot more arrogant and cockier in his youth. He very much idolized and tried to act like his older brother, and it was Bi-Han’s death that really opened his eyes and humbled him thus turning him into the Kuai Liang we all know so well. So, in this chapter you’re going to get a glimpse at what Tundra was like before the death of his brother and see a more wicked and playful Kuai Liang than what I usually write. Hopefully, you lovelies enjoy this little spin on him. I might have also worked in tiny little cameo of my OC so if you find her let me know. <3

It had been a little over two weeks since your tryst with Tomáš in the mending room and you hadn’t seen nor heard from him since and it was staring to weigh on you. “Hey Zhilan-Jiějiě, can I ask you something,” you begin in a small voice as the two of you slowly navigate your way down the steep mountain path.

“Hmm what is it xiǎo zhū?” she asks, deftly skipping over a fallen tree branch as the two of you make your way into town.

“I uhh haven’t heard from Tomáš since ya know, we fooled around, do you think I did something wrong?” You can’t help but bite your lip with worry as the two of you finally exit the mountain path and make your way onto the uneven cobblestone streets of the village.

“Is that what you’ve been worried about this whole time? I thought you were sick with the way you’ve hardly been eating. He’s off on a mission xiǎo zhū, he has been for the last two weeks, from what the others girls were saying it was pretty last minute and urgent, so he probably didn’t know about it when the two of you were making a mess,” she sticks her tongue out playfully at you as she adds the last part. “Haven’t you noticed Sektor and Cyrax haven’t been around either? It must have been something big for the Grandmaster to have sent all three.”

Your mood lightens, and your face breaks out into a smile at the news, “I thought he might have been avoiding me. Thank you Zhilan-Jiějiě, I feel so relieved now! Well I mean not entirely relieved since now I have to worry about him not coming back but well you know what I mean!” Your steps feel so much lighter as the two of you make your way into the bustling market center and set about on your errand.

“You’re such a kid,” Zhilan laughs as she makes her way over to the first vendor to pick up a parcel for one of the Lin Kuei superiors. “As much as I love getting out of that old, freezing temple now and again I don’t exactly love having to pick up this new bracelet, wrist band whatchamacallit for the superiors. This stuff gets heavy! Why don’t they send one of the trainees to get it?” Zhilan complains loudly before securing the parcel in her basket.

“Gauntlet Jiějiě, it’s called a gauntlet, and they used to. You probably don’t remember since you came to work at the temple when you were older, but when I was little the trainees did run the errands for the superiors. Well, they did until Sektor got caught stealing weaponry and tried to use it in a fight against Sub-Zero. Ever since then they’ve always relied on us to do it, it’s easier for them because we’re expendable, no one will care if they kill one of us for stealing, but killing a trainee wastes their investment,” you frown as you explain to Zhilan what you had overheard the Grandmaster telling Madame Zhou so many years ago. You didn’t appreciate that not only did they see their own students and warriors as investments, but even worse that you and the other maids were expendable to them. You sigh and shake your head as the two of you head to the next dealer, “uncle, I’m here to pick up a package for Tundra today, here’s the order slip,” you hand the slip of paper to the heavy set, imposing looking blacksmith.

His stern face breaks out into a jolly smile as he looks over you and Zhilan, “well if it isn’t my lucky day! You know last time they sent some old sourpuss to come collect an order and it ruined my whole week, but you two definitely made up for it. Wait here girls.” He turns to head into the back of his shop and comes back with a tightly wrapped parcel as well as two freshly steamed pork buns. “Here you are my dears, Tundra’s order as well as some nice bao my wife made for my two favorite bǎobǎo (affectionate term lit. treasure/baby). You girls have a safe trip back to the temple, and be careful, that package is fragile!”

You graciously accept both items from the blacksmith before taking a slight break to eat the fluffy hot pork buns, you sigh “I wish all the vendors were as nice as the blacksmith is.”

Zhilan bursts out laughing, “well I don’t! Think of how fat I would get if everyone gave us pork buns every time we picked up a parcel! I’d have no chance with Sub-Zero!”

You just roll your eyes as the two of you finish your snack and head back on to the main road, “speak of the devil,” you mutter softly as the two of you nearly run into the cryomancer.

“Hn, you again? Have you remembered how to talk yet or are you still to busy soaking your panties to properly address me,” Bi-Han’s deep, arrogant voice taunts as the two of you stop dead in your tracks.

“Good-good afternoon Sub-Zero,” you stammer, hating yourself a little for being so easily flustered by the intimidating, impossibly tall cryomancer.

“Oh? Sub-Zero? Fancy meeting you here,” Zhilan interjects, batting her eyes in a crude attempt to get his attention. “We were just heading back to the temple after picking up something for your brother, do you want to grab a bite to eat or maybe some drinks before we head back? It’ll be my treat,” she beams up at the cryomancer.

He scoffs at Zhilan’s offer, “as tempting as that is, I’m actually busy at the moment, not to mention I can actually afford the girls in the brothel. I don’t have to settle for leftovers,” he looks down at the two of you, smirking coldly, arrogantly. “Though I suppose you’d do in a pinch,” the cryomancer’s cold fingers grasp your chin and tilt it up as he leans closer, his confident smirk only growing with each passing moment.

You flush deep red and squirm uncomfortably in his grip before a small little girl who couldn’t be more than 10, with long, ice blue hair tugs impatiently at Bi-Han’s pants, “Bi-Han-gēgē stop it,” she whines. “You promised to take me for ice cream for defeating Sektor’s protégé’s,” she pouts and stomps her foot impatiently.

Bi-Han just laughs and drops your chin in favor of patting the girl on the head, “ok, ok Hyou, we’ll go get your ice cream, I’ll play with my toys later then. See you around shǎ guā (fool, but affectionate fool lol). Oh, and be careful with that, Tundra has a bit of a temper, you wouldn’t want anything happening to his package.” He grabs the girls hand and disappears into the crowd leaving you fuming.

As soon as the cryomancer’s out of range you let out a frustrated scream, “ugh!! Jiějiě what do you see in that man?! He’s so full of himself and the way he just toyed with us, like we were prey or something! I just can’t stand him! How can anyone with a personality like that be so damn good looking?!”

“Hm? What? Did you say something xiǎo zhū? I wasn’t really paying attention, god Sub-Zero has such a magnificent ass,” Zhilan sighs as she watches intently as the pair walk away.

You’re too fed up and flustered to notice where you are walking, “really Jiějiě?!” you cry out incredulously as you turn to sneak a glimpse for yourself. “That’s all you care about right now? Not the fact he insulted both of us… woah!” You let out a startled cry as you trip over a blind, old beggar on the side of the road, the package in your arms tumbling to the ground along with you. You groan in pain as you lie there, crumpled in a heap, before you manage to untangle yourself from the package and the beggar, “oh god, oh I’m so, so sorry!” You apologize profusely to the old man before helping him back up and dropping a few coins in his dish as penance for your clumsiness. You inspect the package and are relieved to see that only the cloth covering had been ripped a little, you tuck the loose edges of the fabric into the little hole, you can just switch the cloth out when you get back and Tundra will be none the wiser.

After making sure you were ok Zhilan can’t help but snicker and repeat, “magnificent,” as she guides the two of you out of the village and back up the mountain pass.

The trip back to the temple is always a little more grueling and arduous than the trip down, you had stopped by the laundry bureau for a new linen cloth on your way back to your room. You sigh to yourself, exhausted from the trip to the village as you carefully unwrap the package, and your heart sinks once you seen what’s inside. Nestled in the light blue cloth were two small upper arm guards, they were stunning craftsmanship, of that you were sure, but only one was in pristine condition. The other had been dented and scratched by the rough stone street during your fall, _shit, he’s going to kill me!_ _Maybe I can just leave it on his doorstep, and he won’t know it was me who did it_ , you think to yourself, pacing back and forth beside your bed. _Ugh! That’s no good! I can’t do that! What if he blames Zhilan-_ _Jiějiě instead!_ Sometimes you really hate being a good and honest person, and now was one of those times, you knew you had to take responsibility for damaging his armor but that didn’t make it any easier.

You sigh heavily as you rewrap the package and make your way down the hall towards the warriors quarters. You must have stood outside of the room for 10 solid minutes just trying to come up with some kind of excuse, any kind of excuse, anything but the truth. _It’s not like I can walk in there and say, ‘Hera ya go Tundra, hey I’m really sorry I banged up your armor, I got distracted checking out your big brother’s ass.’ Shit, I am so dead!_ You lament to yourself while you chew on the inside of your cheek, trying to work up the nerve to knock of the door.

“There you are y/n! I was starting to get worried you got eaten by a stray _bear_ or something,” Kuai Liang greets you as he opens the door before you’re even able to raise your fist to knock. “Come on in, I’ve been expecting you, I trust there were no problems picking up my arm guards?” He grins at you casually, confidently, and immediately you feel as though you’re walking into the den of some wicked beast, he reminds you far too much of Sub-Zero.

“Well, um actually Tundra, there um, well there was an accident. We were on our way home, but a blind beggar just came out of nowhere and literally ran into Zhilan-Jiějiě and I! I’m really, really sorry, but your armor got a little dinged up and scratched but I-I promise I’ll make it up to you!” The words come tumbling out of your mouth before you even have a chance to stop yourself.

“Oh? Is that what happened huh?” he cocks an eyebrow as he poses the question before he turns to lock the door behind the two of you. He faces you with a sinister grin, “I have no doubts you will make this up to me, but you should know, I don’t tolerate liars. Liars have to be taught a lesson.” He stalks toward you, wearing a confident, devilish expression on his handsome face.

You let out a startled yelp as Liang suddenly bends you over the small bedside table in his sparsely furnished room he shared with his older brother. You can’t help but squirm and cry out in protest as he yanks your panties down and hikes your dress up and over your back before his firm, cool hand connects with your bare ass.

“You should have realized there would be consequences for your actions y/n,” he whispers in your ear, his deep voice reverberating through your body as you feel flush despite the close proximity of the cryomancer.

“Wh-what actions?” you start, trying to play dumb “it was an accident, someone bumped into me,” you try and explain your fabricated side of the story. You bite the inside of your cheek to quiet yourself, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of your cries as his palm slaps your supple behind again.

“Am I to believe that? I’ll have you know my brother was in town and saw the whole thing. According to him you and your friend were too busy checking him out to pay attention to your surroundings and ran right into a defenseless old man causing you to drop my parcel, denting and scratching it beyond repair,” Liang’s voice scolds, dripping with disapproval. “I suppose I have no choice but to teach you what happens to little girls who wreck my things,” he growls as his cool fingers ghost over your glistening folds.

You inhale sharply at his actions, unsure of what the cryomancer intendeds to do, you gasp as you feel a thick, cool finger circling your virgin entrance before sinking inside you slowly. “Li-Liang,” you whimper as he works the digit deeper in your impossibly warm heat, your hips jerk slightly as you try and get used to the foreign sensation.

“No, that won’t do, I deserve to be called by my proper title, not my name,” he frowns as his finger moves in and out of your tight cunt. “Since you’re nothing more than a naughty little maid in my frozen palace you will call me Bìxià (your majesty),” he commands as he sinks another thick finger in your trembling pussy.

You wince at the stretch of his fingers opening your tight hole, but that fleeting discomfort is quickly overridden by pleasure as his fingers curl against something inside you that makes you see stars. “B-Bìxià please, stop,” you protest before crying out in surprise as moisture pools between your legs and you twist in his grip.

Kuai Liang smirks triumphantly and is quick to lean his body against yours, the elbow of his free arm all but digging into your back as he uses his body weight to pin you to the flimsy table. “You can plead with me all you wish, but it will do you no good xīngān (lit. heart and liver but used in the sense of darling), this is not nearly enough for you to learn your lesson,” Liang teases as his fingers start to thrust slowly in and out of your wet hole.

You pant softly as your walls constrict against around his intrusion and your cheeks flush a deeper red with your increasing arousal and embarrassment, you didn’t want him to stop, if anything you wanted more of the delicious sensation he was giving you. Your body jerks back against his questing fingers as they press against that spot again, your hands clutch at the edge of the table as your thighs tremble. “Bìxià,” you cry out wantonly as Liang curled his fingers again against that spot as your hips instinctively jerk back helping drive the thick digits deeper insider your tight, wet heat. You let out a high-pitched whine as he crooks his fingers inside you, continuing to assault your sweet spot and starts to stroke it lightly in a come-hither motion. Liang eases the pressure on your trapped body slightly as his cool lips graze your neck before sinking his sharp teeth into the sensitive skin, causing you to cry out loudly as his fingers begin thrusting harder and deeper inside you causing your walls to flutter with intense desire. “Ah! Ah! Bìxià,” you cry as his fingers piston roughly in and out of your tight snatch, each thrust bringing you closer and closer to completion. Your voice rises in desperate octaves and your knuckles turn white as you cling desperately to the table while trying to warn him of your impending release, his thick fingers continuing to pump in and out of your dripping, mess of a cunt. “Oh shit, oh shit,” you curse quietly as you feel that familiar, delicious heat pooling in your core as the cryomancer switches his motion to curls his fingers inside you, stroking your sweet spot again with firm, rapid movements.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to cum for me already? What am I going to do with you, huh? This isn’t nearly a good enough punishment,” Liang’s deep voice patronizes you.

You practically shriek as you feel his sharp teeth nibbling at your neck again, as the cryomancer’s icy fingers alternate between pumping into you roughly and curling harshly against the bundle of nerves inside you, the sensations making you pant heavily and see stars. It’s far too much for you inexperienced body to tolerate anymore and you sob his name loudly as your walls clamp tightly around his questing fingers, holding them deeply inside you as you cum hard. “Bìxià!” you wail as you rock shamelessly against him a moment or two before you find yourself overwhelmed with the force of your orgasm. Your vision blurs and your head slumps against the table as white-hot pleasure floods your senses. You can hardly breath as you’re reduced to shallow useless pants as your body feels boneless while you continue to cling to the table to keep yourself from collapsing.

Kuai Liang just chuckles low in the back of his throat as he lustfully takes in the sight of you coming undone on his fingers, your want dripping onto the table below. “Now that’s a sight I could get used to,” he muses softly, “maybe you should break my things more often so I can teach you a lesson whenever I feel like it.”

The cryomancer doesn’t give you long to recover before he’s throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you over to his small, straw mattress. His cool lips are on you before you can even process the situation, tongue seeking entrance to your warm mouth as his large body pins you to the bed. The kiss is slow, with practiced confidence that makes you writhe and squirm beneath his cool body, he manages to finally pry his way inside your mouth as his cool tongue as his entwines with yours. You moan helplessly against him as you open your mouth wider giving him better access and your fingers curl in his thick dark hair. You can’t help but mewl against his mouth as his short beard tickles and scratches at your delicate skin, your soft, helpless noises becoming trapped by Kuai Liang’s mouth as his cool tongue sucks roughly on your own. The cryomancer’s mouth dominates your inexperienced one as you submit to him entirely and your pussy throbs with mounting desire as he grinds his growing erection against your exposed core.

Tundra breaks the kiss only long enough to rid the two of you of the rest of your clothes before leaning in for another rough, aggressive kiss, this one over as quickly as it began, leaving you panting breathlessly under his muscular, naked glory. He surveys your luscious body before giving his huge cock a few preliminary strokes, “shit you really are a marvel aren’t you xīngān? You look like you belong there, all flushed and soaking wet beneath me, just waiting for my cock.”

“Please… Bìxià, be gentle. I-I’ve, I’ve never,” you try and get the words out, but he just cups your cheek lovingly and silences you with a tender kiss.

“I’ll be gentle,” Kuai Liang promises as he grasps his cock in hand and rubs it teasingly along your slit, he bites his bottom lip and curses as he eases the tip of his length inside your velveteen heat.

You tremble with equal parts arousal and trepidation as you feel his cock breeching your entrance, you had thought about loosing your virginity to one of the Lin Kuei warriors for sometime now, but your daydreams were nothing compared to the very real pleasure at hand. You squeeze your eyes shut momentarily before turning your doe eyes up towards the cryomancer, taking in his handsome face as he pushes forward until he’s met with your body’s resistance.

“Relax xīngān,” he commands, the low timbre of his voice shooting straight to your core as you whine his name, “this might hurt a little bit.” He pushes your legs apart a little further before entwining his fingers with yours as he pushes his cock deeper inside your tight channel.

A pained gasp falls from your lips as the resistance snaps and the cryomancer is able to push more of his cock inside your throbbing pussy, you chest heaves with deep, uneven breaths as you try and focus on his lust filled ice-blue eyes looking down at you. The sensation was unlike anything you could imagine, it was uncomfortable but wonderful all at the same time, you gnaw on your bottom lip as you feel the cryomancer’s cool cock stretching and opening you up. Kuai Liang stills his hips, giving you time to adjust to the sensation, you look down and see that he’s not fully in you despite feeling like you’re filled to the brim. You hiss as you squeeze around his shaft and rock your hips experimentally against his hard cock, the action pulling a sharp cry from your lips as a trickle of blood runs down your thighs, soiling the sheets below.

“Patience xīngān,” he groans as your pussy pluses around his aching cock. His free hand moves from your thigh to rub the small bundle of nerves at the apex of your mound with a soft circular motion in an attempt to distract you from the discomfort.

You gasp at the sensation as your head falls back and your eyes flutter shut, “oh, ah Bìxià, that feels so good.” You rock your hips against his again as his cool fingers continue to tease your bud causing you to cry out in ecstasy, there’s still a bit of a burn from the stretch of his cock filling your tight little cunt, but it feels so good now that you barely notice it as Kuai Liang is finally able to sink his cock in to the hilt. You’re so full you feel as though you might explode, your stomach clenches instinctively as you’re filled and stretched open by the cryomancer’s length, you can’t help but pant and whine as the delicious sensation overwhelms you in the best possible way. You’re quick to wrap your legs around his muscular torso as you desperately rock your hips against his, the action pulling needy little noises of pleasure from you as you feel your walls gripping and massaging his length tightly.

“Shit,” he curses, “you keep this up xīngān and I’m not going to last much longer,” he pants as eases his length out of your tight pussy only to drive it inside once more. The cryomancers starts to move slowly, hips driving his cock in and out of your soaking pussy at a steady pace.

The sensation of the cryomancer’s cock filling you over and over immediately causes you to dig your nails deeply into the back of Kuai Liang’s hand and you arch you back almost entirely off the bed as his dick brushes against your sweet spot. You gasp as his cock fills you up so entirely your breath catches in your throat, you can’t help but squeeze and tighten around his length as he starts to thrust harder into your dripping cunt. You squeal as Kuai Liang begins fucking your tight cunt in earnest, your free hand sliding lower onto his well-muscled shoulders as your nails dig and bite into his toned flesh. You cry out and tremble uncontrollably as each thrust of the cryomancer’s cool cock fills you completely and the obscene slap of skin on skin echoes off the stone walls. You’re so completely overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation you can no longer hold back your loud cries and you feel tears cascade down your cheeks again every time Liang moves his hips with precision as the thick head of his cock hits your sweet spot dead on, sending shivers of pleasure down your spine. “Bìxià, ah fuck, Bìxià,” you pant, your cunt clamps down around his hard cock almost painfully hard as his relentless thrusts cause your stomach to clench. The cryomancer’s powerful thrusts against your sweet spot leaves you dizzy and teetering right on the edge of completion.

“That’s it xīngān, be a good little maid and cum for me,” Kuai Liang grits out, his hips faltering as he thrusts feverishly, almost desperately inside your hot, wet cunt.

You scream his name as your orgasm crashes through your body with a force that knocks the air from your lungs and causes your vision to blur. You pussy spasms around Liang’s thick cock as your eyes roll into the back of your head as you continue to tremble and thrash beneath him as pleasure assaults your senses entirely leaving you weak and lightheaded. You whimper softly as the cryomancer releases your hand in favor of gripping your hips before he buries himself as deeply inside your tight wet heat he can.

“Shit, I’m going to cum,” he grits out before his blunt nails dig into your supple flesh and he thrusts a few more times as his cock twitches wildly in the tight confines of your pussy as he spills inside you.

You gasp and whine as you feel the thick spurts of cum filling your hot cunt, the sensation takes your breath away as you feel beyond satisfied. All you can do is give Liang a tired, lop-sided smile, “I think I’ve learned my lesson Bìxià,” you giggle before stifling a yawn.

“Hm, I guess we’ll see, won’t we? I get the feeling you’re going to need to be taught many more lessons in the future, but I suppose this will do for now,” he gives you a little smirk before easing his cock out of your aching pussy. “You better get going xīngān, I’m not sure when my brother will come back to the room and I have no intention of sharing you with him right now,” he gives you a chaste kiss before gathering up your clothes.

You dress hastily and bid him farewell before making your way shakily back to your room, still feeling the ache of the cryomancer deep inside your body.


End file.
